Paper Flowers
by cherrygorilla
Summary: When Mack and Brady hit a bump in the road. They end up in Wet Side Story once again, can the gang get the two back together with the help of someone new? That someone new isn't part of Wet Side Story yet, can Mack and Brady help make a part for them? Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie. Rated T because I'm paranoid! This summary seriously sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Mack and Brady had spent a day surfing and having fun on the beach. They walked up to the surf shop and began to wax their boards. The sky was starting to turn black and a breeze whipped along the empty shoreline blowing Mack's hair into her face, snapping her out of a mist of thoughts she'd been in all day. She turned to Brady, who was standing next to her, waxing his board and just stared at him. Brady, feeling Mack's gaze, blushed and turned to her, "You ok?" he asked.

Mack hadn't realised how long she had been staring at Brady and was now feeling slightly embarrassed, "what? Oh…yeah I'm fine."

"You've been acting strange all day," Brady said worrying. He walked over to her and put an arm around her, "I care about you that's all."

"I know you do," Mack said snuggling up to him, "but…"

"But what? You can tell me," Brady answered.

"I think I made the wrong choice," Mack burst out.

"What?" Brady asked confused.

"I love spending time here with you but somehow I feel like I should have gone to that school with my aunt," Mack gushed. But as she saw Brady's face fall and his perfect brown eyes glaze over and lose their sparkle, her heart felt like it was wilting. Brady moved away from her and grabbed his surf board and ran to the ocean. His face showed how much he was hurt.

"Brady…" Mack gasped almost in tears herself.

Lightning flashed on the horizon and was quickly followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Rain started to pour but Brady didn't seem to be coming back inside and Mack was getting worried.

"Brady come back in it's not safe," Mack shouted to the blonde boy on a surfboard in the quickly growing waves.

Brady either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Far from shore a huge wave was forming and both Mack and Brady saw this.

Mack was getting really panicked now, "Brady please come in now it's not safe!"

Brady didn't even look at Mack and began to swim closer to the wave. Before Mack knew what she was doing she grabbed the nearest surfboard to her, traced the intricate pattern on her families surfboard and sprinted down the beach as fast as she could. Brady was far into the ocean and the huge wave was fast approaching. Mack was stood on the beach getting soaked from the rain and another strike of lightning and deafening thunder followed quickly after. Mack saw how far out Brady was and started swimming out towards him. A wave towering above him, Brady stood up and began to surf but without success and the wave soon crashed down on his head, throwing him into the blue sea, now turning black to Brady.

"Brady!" Mack screeched in horror and dove into the water before the wave could reach her. Trying to find Brady in a blind panic was tiring Mack out and the blue waves were starting to become black to her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the one review that I got! Thank you Tbmlove, your comment made my day! **

**But please if you read this story just leave a review 'cause it means a lot!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

Bursting through the cold waves and seeing a clear blue sky confused Mack even more. Everything suddenly came flooding back to her. Where was Brady? She looked around and her gaze fell on a wet surfer in a rash guard walking in shallow water onto the beach.

"Brady!" Mack exclaimed as she began to swim to shore. Brady looked back at her, his face like the storm they had just been in. But his sadness turned to shock and he just froze. Mack eventually caught up to him.

"Why did you do that?" Mack asked angry, confused and upset, "you could have been killed!"

Brady was just staring straight ahead, shocked.

"Are you ok?" asked Mack but all she got from Brady was a slight nod. "What are you staring at?" Mack asked. Brady just looked straight ahead. Mack turned her head and in front of her was a sight she never thought she'd see again.

Giggles, Rascal and Seacat were sunbathing on the beach waiting for Tanner to get back from his walk on the beach with Lela.

"Where's Tanner, he's been gone too long," Giggles complained.

"I don't know," Seacat answered the blonde as the two sat up.

"He promised he'd be back in 15 minutes," Giggles moaned.

"Rascal!" Giggles shrieked causing the sleeping surfer to jolt awake, "yeah, Giggles."

"Tanner's still not back, do you think we should catch some waves without him?" Giggles explained.

"I'm sure he'll be back any minute now," Rascal reassured the girl.

"You looking for someone?" a voice from behind the three surfers asked.

All three of them whipped their heads around to see a girl wearing a pastel yellow playsuit and light brown fringed boots. Her golden brown hair was in loose curls and a ring of yellow flowers sat on top of her head. Her ocean blue eyes complemented her tanned skin and her cheeks were dusted with freckles. She was smiled at the group of surfers.

"Not really…" Seacat started, in awe of the girl.

"He just said he'd be back and he hasn't shown up," Giggles explained.

"Why are you waiting?" the pretty girl asked sitting down, cross-legged next to the cluster of surfers.

"Oh 'cause when he gets back we're gonna go surfing," Rascal explained.

"You surf?" the girl asked, looking excited.

"Kowabunga!" all three surfers shouted.

"I guess that answers my question," she said as she smiled.

"I'm Seacat and this is Giggles and Rascal," Seacat introduced the group.

"I'm Coral," the girl replied, introducing herself.

"So Coral," Giggles started.

"Do ya surf?" Rascal finished for her.

"Of course!" Coral bubbled.

"Wanna catch some waves?" Seacat asked the girl, beginning to stand up.

"Seacat we can't," Giggles moaned, dragging Seacat back down into a sitting position, "not until Tanner gets back."

Coral's face seemed to brighten at Tanner's name.

"Wanna go to Big Momma's instead," Seacat asked enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Coral replied, just as enthusiastically.

The group of surfers got up and ran over to Big Momma's.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review - cherrygorilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **readers, here's another update.**

**Please don't forget to review, it really does make my day!**

**On with the story.**

Tanner and Lela were talking a stroll along the beach when they saw two figures emerge from the water.

"Where did they come from?" Lela asked gripping Tanner's arm a little bit tighter.

"I don't know but they look familiar," Tanner answered, moving closer to Lela.

Both feeling nervous the two figures to get a better view.

"Oh my gosh!" Lela practically screamed as she ran over to the people.

"No way!" Tanner called, following Lela.

"Mack!" Lela squealed.

"Brady!" Tanner called.

"Lela!" Mack smiled.

"Tanner!" Brady called.

"What are you doing here?" Tanner asked.

"I thought you left," Lela babbled.

"I guess we're back then," Mack said.

"Really?" Tanner asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah," Brady said, not completely certain with his answer.

Lela just hugged Mack and when they broke apart she gasped.

"What?" Mack asked Lela.

"You kept it," Lela gasped.

"Of course I did," Mack said.

"Kept what?" Brady and Tanner asked in unison.

"The necklace I gave her," Lela explained.

"It means," Mack started.

"Friendship forever," Mack and Lela recited together. This resulted in another hug.

"Hey, we should go tell everyone else you're here," Tanner interrupted.

Lela gasped again, "yes!" Lela grabbed Mack's hand and dragged her along the beach towards Big Momma's.

Tanner and Brady trailed behind.

Seacat, Giggles, Rascal and Coral strolled through Big Momma's.

"This is the one and only," Seacat began.

"Big Momma's!" Giggles and Rascal completed.

"Is this where you surfers hang then?" Coral asked, beaming.

"Yeah, well and the bikers," Rascal explained.

"Bikers?" Coral questioned, her expression totally changing.

As if on cue the sound of a motorcycle engine roared.

The surfer's heads whipped around in unison just as Lugnut walked through the door.

Followed by CheeChee and Struts and finally Butchy rolled in on his bike.

Butchy got off of his motorcycle and walked to the front of the group of surfers.

"Looks like there's a new cat in town," Butchy stated.

"Good detective work Elvis," Coral retorted, mocking the biker.

"I have a name," Butchy said, slightly irritated.

"And what might that be?" Coral continued, knowing she was teasing the biker.

"Butchy," the biker answered trying to keep his anger under control.

"Coral," Coral replied, placing her hand in front of his. Butchy shook it, looking into Coral's mischeivous, sparkling, blue eyes.

She smiled at the biker. "This is Lugnut, CheeChee and Struts," Butchy said introducing the rest of the bikers.

"Hi," Coral greeted waving at the bikers.

"So Coral, what brings you here?" Struts asked the girl before blowing a bubble with her bubblegum.

"Oh," Coral started. But she never got to finish that sentence.

In through the doors burst Lela dragging Mack behind her followed closely by Tanner and Brady.

"Everyone look who we found," Lela yelled causing the group of surfers and bikers to look towards Lela.

"Mack!" CheeChee and Struts squealed.

"Brady!" Seacat and Rascal exclaimed.

Everyone ran over to the pair, the surfers mainly over to Brady and the bikers over to Mack.

"I thought you cats left," Seacat said.

Mack and Brady didn't really know what to say.

"I'm just glad you're back," CheeChee said.

Everyone began talking at once, catching up with Mack and Brady and just chatting in general.

Once the noise had died down Seacat piped up.

"Hey, Rascal," Seacat called.

"Yeah Seacat," Rascal replied, popping up out of no where.

"Go get Coral," Seacat instructed.

Rascal rushed off to find the new comer.

"Coral?" Brady asked, clearly puzzled. He'd watched Wet Side Story probably a million times and he'd never heard of a Coral.

Rascal came back a few seconds later with Coral in tow.

"Cats this is," Seacat started to introduce the surfer.

"Coral!" Tanner exclaimed, as he ran up to her.

This caused puzzled looks to sweep around the room.

"You cats have met?" Seacat asked, speaking everyone's minds.

"Yeah," Tanner answered, his signature dopey look spread across his face.

No one's expressions changed.

Coral innocently looked over a Tanner, who was now looking a little sheepish.

"Coral's my twin sister," Tanner confessed.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review if you would like another chapter.**

**- cherrygorilla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days but here's the next chapter.**

The surfers gasped and the bikers looked shocked. Mack and Brady just looked at each other, clearly just as surprised as each other.

Coral just looked at the floor, scuffing her boot along the wooden floorboards.

"I knew she reminded me of someone!" Rascal hollered. Giggles rolled her eyes at him.

"You never told me you had a sister," Lela said, looking at Coral who smiled at her and the over to Tanner and back and forth between the two.

"He didn't tell us either," Giggles said to Lela.

"Why keep it a secret?" Brady asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement, including Coral.

"I don't know?" Tanner answered, he didn't really know himself. Ever since he came here it was like a whirlwind and it just slipped his mind.

"Hey, don't sweat it man," Seacat reassured his friend as Tanner's face seemed to be slipping into worry.

"Yeah Tanner," Rascal said. By this point everyone had gone back to catching up with Mack and Brady so Giggles sat down at a table with Coral.

"So you like it here so far?" Giggles asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Coral replied.

"You seem to blend in with the surfers pretty well," Giggles complemented.

"Well I should if I'm related to Tanner," Coral answered.

"You got that right," Giggles agreed.

"I don't think I'll ever get close to any of the bikers though," Coral confessed.

"Why not?" Giggles asked.

"I just don't I fit in with them. I'm not good around bikers," Coral explained.

Seacat, Rascal, Tanner, Brady and KiKi appeared to join them before heading outside.

It was later in the day and the surfers were at one of their signature shindigs having a blast.

Giggles, Seacat, Rascal, Kiki, Brady, Tanner and Coral were all dancing to the music and having a great time.

Everyone was dressed the same as they were before except for Brady who was dressed in the blue shirt and whote shorts from the first time he came into Wet Side Story.

The surfers had spent most of the afternoon getting to know Coral.

Brady had enjoyed spending the afternoon with the surfers. They were all so laidback and they looked out for each other. Coral was super nice too and it was remarkable how much she looked like Tanner.

In through the doors came the bikers, they walked past the group of surfers. Mack was with them and as she caught sight of Brady smiling and dancing with the new girl, Coral, she gasped.

Mack had stayed with the bikers all day, mainly catching up with Lela.

As the bikers sat down at their normal booth, Lela appeared with everyone's drinks. Lela handed out the drinks before grabbing Struts by the arm and pulling her out of the booth.

"Come on, it's almost time," Lela said as Struts followed her back stage.

Lela appeared on stage a few moments later with Struts and the rest of her back up singers.

Music started play and Butchy led Chee Chee onto the dance floor and to Mack's surprise, Lugnut took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor.

Mack looked over at Brady who was dancing with Giggles. Seacat was dancing with Coral, Tanner was dancing with Kiki and Rascal was dancing with another surfer girl.

Lela began to sing:

"The day started ordinary

Boys walking by (ooo ooo)

It was the same old story

Too fresh of too shy (ooo ooo)

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy

Who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles)

Don't usually swoon

But I'm over the moon ('cause he was just too cool for school)

And now I'm fallin' for ya

Fallin' for ya

Can't hold on any longer

And now I'm fallin' for ya (shoop, shoop)

Feels like I tumbled from another world (shoop, shoop. Shoop, shoop)

Into your arms and it's so secure (shoop, shooop. Shoop, shoop)  
Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure (shoop, shoop. Shoop, shoop)

Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl (shoop, shoop)

All of the surfers gathered together, as did the bikers, all still dancing. Mack kept a close eye on Lela as the music played, praying that she wouldn't fall again.

To busy watching Lela on the stage Mack didn't look where she was going and ran into Butchy, causing him to tumble out of the group of dancers into the middle of the dancefloor.

At the same time Rascal was dancing he caught his foot and bumped into Coral causing her to stumbled and spin across the dance floor.

Coral thought she was going to hit the floor and braced herself for impact but instead she felt strong arms catch her as she fell.

She gasped as she collapsed into the arms of the person who stumbled across the dancefloor and almost collided with her.

Lifting her head she locked her ocean blue eyes with dark chocolate ones.

Their mouths hung slightly open, both forming small 'o' shapes, shocked but there was another feeling in there somewhere, one neither of them had felt before.

They both slightly smiled at eachother before one spoke out, "youse ok there doll face?"

"Uh huh," Coral breathed. Both could hardly speak, too love struck to even know what was going on around them.

It was like the world had stopped, nothing else mattered in the world except the person in front of them.

Butchy helped Coral to her feet as the music began end.

As Lela finished the song Seacat came over and began to lead Coral away.

Coral looked over her shoulder and smiled before their gaze was broken.

Giggles walked up to Seacat and Coral who had joined Rascal and Tanner and began to  
dance once again.

Butchy was rooted to the spot though. He couldn't move, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Could it be? The big bad leader of the Rodents, falling for a surfer he had just met?

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you want me to update plus it really makes my day.**

**Thanks!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, here's another chapter for you! **

**I've been thinking and I'm not really liking the title of my story.**

**I want to know your opinion, so post a review on whether you think I should keep the title as it is or change it.**

**If you think I should change it please leave suggestions if you have any ideas.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Lela was singing her favourite song on the stage in Big Momma's, making sure she was no where near the edge this time.

As the instrumental began to play she looked over at the bikers and saw Mack collide with Butchy, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Rascal slam into Coral causing Butchy and Coral to tumble into the middle of the dancefloor.

She gasped expecting them both to fall but when they fell into each others arms her eyes lit up.

Brady caught her eye, he'd seen what had just happened too. She finished the song and Brady ran over to her.

"Did you see that?" he babbled to Lela.

"Yes!" she squeaked, "Butchy is totally crushing on Coral!"

"And I think Coral likes Butchy! We need to get them together," Brady informed Lela. She nodded in agreement.

"They would be perfect for each other," Lela said, very enthusiastic about the whole idea of setting up her brother.

"Wait," Brady said, his face falling slightly. Lela sent him a questioning look.

"We can't get them together by ourselves," Brady explained.

"I agree, it'll take a lot of persuasion to tell Butchy he's in love," Lela agreed, her expression clouding over.

Lela gasped, once again, her face brightening, "lets ask Mack and Tanner to help. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Great idea, Tanner and I will target Coral and you and Mack go and talk to Butchy," Brady ordered, talking control of the situation.

They devised a plan together about how exactly they were going to go about this.

Lela nodded and they both ran off in different directions.

Brady found Tanner almost instantly, "hey Tanner, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what about," Tanner said as Brady led him away from the dancing surfers.

"Ok," Brady started, "When Lela was singing a few minutes ago, Coral fell into Butchy's arms and Lela and I are trying to get them together but we need help."

It took Tanner a while to process everything but eventually he agreed.

So, his twin sister was falling for the head of the bikers. It would take him a while to get his head around that fact.

Lela skipped over to Mack and took her away from the bikers, "Mack, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Mack asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Brady and I need your help," Lela explained. Mack felt herself tense up as she heard Brady's name.

"How can I help you?" Mack asked.

"Well, Coral stumbled into Butchy's arms and they instantly fell for each other and Brady and I are trying to get them together, so we need your help," Lela babbled.

"So Butchy and Coral like each other?" Mack asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. Coral, Tanner's twin sister in love with Tanner's previous rival, big bad biker Butchy. Mack agreed to help Lela and the two friends hurried off to find Butchy. Getting Coral and Butchy together, a biker and a surfer who had just met, who had apparently fallen into each other's arm. This was going to take a lot of work.

**Please review, it means the world to me!**

**Thanks - cherrygorilla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't know if I should carry on with this story.**

**No one likes it and it's not getting any reviews...**

Tanner and Brady walked outside in an effort to find Coral. As they two walked they devised a plan on how exactly they were actually going to get the two to fall head over heels in love with each other.

Eventually they found her sitting at a campfire talking to Kiki and Rascal.

"Coral," Tanner called motioning for her to come over. Coral got up from her spot between the two surfers and scurried over to her brother and his friend.

"Hi, what's up cats?" Coral asked. Her bright smile dazzling Brady, it was uncanny how alike her and Tanner were.

"Not much, you?" Brady eventually answered the girl.

"Oh I'm fine," Coral asked, guessing the conversation was pretty much over she began to head back to the camp fire.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tanner babbled grabbing Coral's arm. Quickly trying to think of an excuse as to why the girl couldn't leave.

His twin shot him a questioning look, "Huh?"

"Um… why don't…you….err…" Tanner mumbled.

Brady cut in, "why don't you come for a walk on the beach with us!"

"Sure," Coral answered as the three of them made there way down the beach.

Mack and Lela made their way out of Big Momma's and over to where Chee Chee, Struts, Lugnut and Butchy were huddled around a fire.

"Hey," Mack said as she greeted the bikers. The group's heads whipped around to face them all except Butchy, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Butchy?" Lela called to her brother, snapping out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah sis?" Butchy answered, a little dazed to say the least.

"You ok?" Mack asked, seeing that the biker wasn't himself.

"What? Oh yeah, sure whatever," Butchy answered, not really listening to what she had to say.

"Do you wanna join Mack and I for a walk on the beach?" Lela asked. Mack and Lela had overheard the surfers' conversation and decided to use the same plan in an effort to cross paths.

"Fine," Butchy muttered as he left the warmth of the fire and joined the girls on their walk.

After not too long Mack and Lela caught sight of Brady and Tanner walking towards the from the opposite direction.

Lela caught Brady's eye. They nodded at each other, signalling to start the plan.

Their plan just had to work, Lela was getting anxious and Brady wasn't completely sure it would work now that they were there.

It had seemed a lot more possible just discussing it with Lela, probably the most romantic character in Wet Side Story.

"So Coral," Brady started, "you enjoying it here?"

"Yeah it's a blast!" Coral enthused. It was surprising how upbeat she was about everything.

"Who've you met so far?" Brady continued.

"Lets see," Coral started, thinking, "who I've actually had a conversation with is:

Seacat

Rascal

Giggles

Kiki

You

And if you count arguing as a conversation then Butchy." Brady could see the tiniest flicker of something he wasn't quite sure of as she said Butchy's name.

"Is that it?" Tanner asked, shocked, "you haven't talked to Lela!"

"No why?" Coral answered, concerned.

"What Tanner means is," Brady interrupted, sensing that this conversationmwas heading off topic, "he thinks Lela would like you."

"Yeah," Tanner agreed, "Lela and I are going steady."

"Radical!" Coral cheered as she congratulated her brother.

"Hey, Coral you going steady?" Brady asked, hoping to get more information about her and Butchy.

Coral paused for a moment, she wasn't going steady, but she liked Butchy. A lot, the thing was, did he like her the same way? Coral couldn't tell, she'd teased him earlier, that could affect everything. Maybe he took it the wrong way, what if he didn't like her. What if their encounter on the dancefloor was nothing more than a polite gesture.

"Coral?" Brady said clicking his fingers in front of her face, Coral jumped.

"What? Oh no I'm not," Coral mumbled. Tanner looked at Brady, they both knew who she had been thinking of. Their plan was working.

"So Butchy," Lela started, Butchy hadn't been contributing to the girls' converstion. He was thinking, this was clearly out of place. Butchy never thinks.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Lela tried since he hadn't answered her the first time. Butchy still didn't answer, Lela looked at Mack. He was definitely thinking about Coral.

"Butchy!" Lela and Mack shouted as they both stood in front of him causing him to bump into the both of them. Well, at least he awas concentrating on them now.

"What?" Butchy asked quite obviously mad. Couldn't they see he was thinking, that was a pretty big deal for him.

"Who are you thinking about?" Mack asked, hoping he would confess.

"No one, what are you talking about?" To be honest Butchy didn't want to admit he was in love with Coral. He didn't even know if she like him back.

All he knew was he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. Was she feeling this way too?

"It's ok to like someone you know," Lela said moving closer to her brother.

Butchy looked at her, trying to mask his shock. Was it really that easy to see that he liked Coral?

**There's another chapter, let me know if I should continue**

**-cherrygorilla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I realised that I should not be begging for reviews.**

**And that I should not post it because people like it, but because I want to.**

**So, review this chapter if you want to!**

Brady and Tanner had taken Coral along the beach towards Mack and Lela who had been doing the same thing with Butchy.

Now the two groups could see each other clearly, Butchy, being too deep in thought once more didn't see the surfers. Coral didn't see them either, she was admiring a shell she had just found as they were walking.

Brady caught Lela's eye, time to kick the plan up a notch. Tanner had left his guitar nearby the place they were walking. Brady recognised this part of the beach from last time they were here. This is where they sang Meant To Be. Mack and Brady had been playing matchmaker for Lela and Tanner, their attempts had failed with those two. Brady just hoped that this time it would work.

"Tanner you still play the guitar?" Coral asked as she spotted her brothers guitar lying in the sand.

"Yeah, I remember a song I sang last time I was here," Tanner said as he began to strum the guitar.

Coral watched as her brother began to sing.

"I believe we all have a soul mate, the chance for a perfect duet." Butchy looked up to see Tanner singing about 8ft away from where they were, Butchy groaned. Mack and Lela nodded at each other.

"I believe in hopeless devotion. You just haven't found him yet." Tanner sang

"But in my mind I view," Lela sang to Butchy, taking over part of the song, "the girl who's meant for you."

Tanner tossed his guitar on the ground and turned to his sister.

Lela turned to Butchy, "she'll be someone who is lovely. Someone wonderful and true," Lela sang leading Butchy to the side.

Tanner walked forwards, taking his sister with him, "the kind of boy who makes you smile, even when you're feeling blue."

"And I know, I know he's/she's out there, most definitely." Lela and Tanner sang spinning their siblings around.

"Oh yeah," Tanner sang into his sister's ear.

"Not a phoney or a fake." Lela continued.

"Sweeter than a chocolate shake, your 'meant to be'." Lela and Tanner sang together, leading Coral and Butchy away.

"When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy.

Meant to be…

You forget your own name.

When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'.

And nothing ever will be the same.

Oh, yeah." Lela and Tanner sang, trying to explain to their hopeless family members about love at first sight.

"You need a girl who's into music to ride up high on cupid's wings." Mack sang, now it was her turn to convince Butchy he was in love.

Brady turned to Coral, "Find that boy with perfect hair! Hello, Hollywood ending with strings!"

"Oh I know, I know she's/he's out there, can't you see?" Mack and Brady carried on.

"Oh, yeah." Added Brady.

"Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget…" the two sang.

"Your 'meant to be'." Mack finished.

"When it's meant to be," Mack and Brady sang.

"The stars seem to glisten." Brady continued.

"Meant to be…" Mack and Brady lead Butchy and Coral around the area of the beach they were situated in. Both Coral and Butchy were confused and a little unsure of what was going on.

"All the clouds depart." Mack continued.

"When it's meant to be that's destiny calling. And if you listen you'll find your heart." Mack and Brady finished.

"Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet. Could it lead to something more?" Mack and Lela sang taking Butchy over to a spot where two towels where hung up.

"What's the deal when the way you feel," Brady and Tanner sang doing the same thing with Coral.

"Is something you've never felt before?" the four sang enthusiastically. They ripped down the towels, but Butchy and Coral had started to walk away leaving Tanner and Brady to try and lean on Coral who was no longer there, causing the two to lose their balance and fall into Lela and Mack's arms.

"Oh!" Lela exclaimed, shocked at her boyfriend she had caught in her arms.

"Gee!" Tanner replied, sheepishly as his cheeks began to glow red.

"Um…" Brady started, feeling the same as Tanner.

"Plan B?" Mack suggested as her and Lela both simultaneously let go of the boys they were holding. Everyone feeling a little bit awkward about the situation stood up.

Some of the surfers came up dancing, jumping and spinning in time to the music, Coral was included as she spun past Tanner, Brady grabbed her arm, pulling her back over to them.

Butchy had begun to walk over to where the rest of the bikers, but Lela caught his arm.

Oh no, they were not getting away that easily.

"When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy.

Meant to be…you forget your own name.

When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin' and nothing ever will be the same!" Mack, Brady, Lela and Tanner finished.

As the song ended Coral spun off towards Seacat, Giggles, Rascal and Kiki and Butchy wandered back over to Big Momma's.

"Oh no!" Lela exclaimed, "What are we gonna do, it didn't work."

"Um…" Brady started trying to think of another plan.

"Are you two sure they like each other," Mack asked.

"What do you mean?" Lela said, wasn't it obvious that they did.

"I mean, if they really were in love wouldn't they be running up to each other and hugging and stuff?" Mack answered.

"I agree with Mack," Tanner admitted.

"Come on guys," Brady encouraged, "We can't give up now!"

"Anyways I know Butchy, and Butchy is very refined when it comes to his feelings," Lela explained.

"Oh fine, what can we do then?" Mack asked.

"I got it! Why don't we invite Butchy to guys night and you can invite Coral to your sleepover," Brady suggested.

"Perfect!" Lela squealed.

"Sure," Tanner agreed. Although he didn't know how Tanner and Rascal would react when they found out that a biker was coming to guys night.

Lela skipped off towing Mack along with her.

"Ok lets go find Butchy," Brady said as he and Tanner walked towards Big Momma's.

**Thanks for reading**

**See you next chapter!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

**I have a question, do you like the title?**

**Anyway on with the story.**

"Coral!" Lela called to the surfer who was laughing around the campfire with about five other surfers.

She excused herself and walked over to Lela and Mack.

"Hi, can I help you?" Coral asked.

"Do you want to come to my sleepover tonight?" Lela blurted, cutting to the point.

Coral was a little apprehensive at first, she wasn't used to bikers. Mack saw this and thought fast, "oh come on it'll be fun!"

Coral sighed and then nodded.

"Yay!" Lela cheered as she clapped her hands, "you go and get what you need and meet us back here in five minutes."

Coral nodded and wandered over to the house where Tanner lived and told her she could stay, it had one floor and contained a bathroom, kitchen, a living area and two bedrooms, one blue and green and one yellow and orange.

Coral unlocked the door and walked down the hallway and into the yellow and orange room decorated with paper lantern fairy lights and surfboards, it definitely looked like a surfers house. The kitchen was a warm pastel yellow with wooden surfaces, the bathroom was a bright turquoise colour and the living room was cream with splashes of bright colours. Overall it felt very coy. It was small but Tanner didn't really spend much time there, after all he was always on the beach. As Coral sorted through her clothes she had brought for her visit she found a pretty lilac night gown, she grabbed the bag of toiletries she had brought with her and a hairbrush.

Coral locked the door and ran back to where Lela and Mack had been waiting and to Coral's dismay they had been joined by four other biker girls.

Oh dear, this was going to be long night, Coral thought as she plastered a smile on her face.

Tanner and Brady found Butchy standing by a campfire. The two approached him cautiously, not quite sure how he would react about being invited to guys night, I mean usually it was just the surfers.

"Hey, Butchy…" Brady started. Butchy didn't respond.

Brady tried again, "Butchy!"

Still no reply. Brady looked at Tanner. Tanner couldn't believe he was about to do this.

" Hey Rodent!" Tanner shouted at the biker. Butchy jumped and scowled at the surfer he began to make his way over to Tanner.

"What did you call me?" Butchy asked, very angry and quite threatening.

"I was just trying to get your attention!" Tanner made clear, praying the biker wouldn't throw a punch.

Butchy stopped, "why would you want my attention?" He sensed something suspicious.

"Because we were going to invite you to guys night," Brady explained, stepping in between the two.

"Really?" Butchy asked, not believing one word.

"Yeah," Tanner agreed. "You've been looking a little…lost tonight."

"And what's that supposed to mean surfer?" Butchy threatened.

"What Tanner means is, you haven't been yourself, we figured it would be nice to just relax," Brady cut in.

Butchy, after a great deal of persuasion, reluctantly agreed and followed Tanner and Brady into Big Momma's where Seacat, Rascal and two more surfers were playing cards.

They looked up as the three entered and Seacat's mouth dropped. He walked over to Tanner and lead him away from the others.

"Cat, if you think he's staying then you're not right in the head," Seacat whisper-shouted.

"Look, he's…not been himself tonight," Tanner explained, "just make him feel welcome. It's only one night."

After a lot of arguing the two walked back over to the rest of the boys. Tanner looked relieved where as Seacat portrayed a face of thunder.

Rascal and two other surfers were still playing cards while Brady tried to talk to Butchy.

This night did not seem to be going very well so far, Seacat was not even going to try to make any conversation with Butchy and Tanner sensed that the other surfers weren't either. It was up to him and Brady, Tanner didn't see how this night could possibly go well.

**Thanks for reading! It does mean a lot**

**-cherrygorilla**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**I decided to change the title of my story to Paper Flowers.**

**I think it's much better but I want your opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

In Lela's bedroom all of the girls were in their nighties. Lela was doing Mack's hair in front of the mirror, Struts was finishing up teasing CheeChee's hair, two biker girls were sat on Lela's bed talking and Coral was sat on the window seat looking outside by herself.

Struts finished doing CheeChee's hair and the two walked over to join Coral.

"Hi there," Struts greeted. Coral looked up and CheeChee giggled.

"Want some company?" CheeChee asked as she sat in front of her and Struts behind. Struts had grabbed a hair brush and began to brush Coral's hair.

"No honestly it's fine," Coral pleaded, but Struts took no notice.

"Wow, you've got really pretty hair!" Struts admired as she ran the brush through Coral's silky golden brown soft curls.

"Thanks," Coral mumbled. To be honest she was a little uncomfortable being around all of these biker girls. She felt so out of place.

"What's wrong?" CheeChee screeched after noticing her expression, clearly concerned.

"What? Nothing," A startled Coral answered, not wanting the girls to worry.

"You sure about that?" Struts asked popping her bubblegum.

"Sure," Coral persuaded. The two bikers dropped the matter and began to talk about something else.

"So you're Tanner's twin sister?" Struts mentioned, it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," Coral replied.

"You're a surfer then?" CheeChee stated.

"Mmmhhmm," Coral smiled. Just as she started to get a little more comfortable around the two girls Lela called Struts over to help her choose an outfit for Mack to wear. Struts reluctantly stood up and scuttled off after Lela.

CheeChee grabbed her chance, "what are they like?" Her face excited and expectant.

"What are who like?" Coral asked, her head cocked to the side.

A little startled by the biker's outburst.

"The surfers!" CheeChee cried but also tried to keep her voice down, "are they kind, and strong and…and…handsome!" Her face seemed to melt into a smile as she uttered the last word.

A switch flicked in Coral's head and she gasped.

"You like a surfer!" she hollered. CheeChee shushed her and Coral clapped her hands.

"What? No I don't," CheeChee protested, lying very badly.

"This is fantastic!" Coral whispered, excitedly.

"You think?" CheeChee murmured. Coral nodded enthusiastically.

"I've never told anyone, not even Struts. But I feel like I could tell you anything! Plus you're a surfer so you'll know more than any of the bikers," CheeChee babbled. Coral placed her hands fimly on CheeChee's shoulders, the biker stopped and looked into the ocean blue eyes in front of her.

"Who is it?" Coral questioned. CheeChee looked down clearly embarrassed.

Coral leant closer to her, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Coral wasn't one for pressuring people into doing things they didn't want to do.

CheeChee shook her head and looked at her once more, determined this time. She took a deep breath.

"Seacat," CheeChee breathed. Coral's eyes widened, but not with dismay, with delight.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Coral gushed.

"You really think so?" CheeChee asked hopefully.

"I know so!" Coral smiled. CheeChee giggled and the two instantly bonded.

"How do I get him to notice me?" CheeChee began. Lela, Mack and Struts came out of Lela's walk-in closet with a bundle of clothes.

Coral paused, romance was never her thing but she wanted to give her new friend advice.

"Why don't you start by just talking to him, like a friend?" Coral suggested.

CheeChee gasped, "has a spark come off your plug?!"

Lela, Struts and Mack moved closer after hearing CheeChee shriek.

"Sorry. I'm not very romantic," Coral confessed with a sigh.

All of the biker girls gasped and turned to look at her.

Coral tilted her head to the side, "what?"

Mack smiled at how much she sounded like Tanner when she said that.

"Every girl has to be romantic!" Struts informed, leading Coral away from the window seat.

"I guess I just don't know what boys like," Coral said. Receiving another gasp from the biker girls.

Mack could feel a song coming on…

In Big Momma's Seacat was playing pool with Tanner when Brady and Butchy came over to join them.

"Hey guys!" Tanner greeted. Seacat didn't say anything, he didn't even look up.

"Hey Tanner," Brady replied. Butchy didn't reply, deep in thought for probably the third time that night.

"Butchy!" Brady yelled nudging him. Butchy jumped and turned to Brady.

"Alright who are you thinking about?" Tanner said walking up to Butchy.

"What'cha talkin' about?" Butchy mumbled, nervous as they were starting to figure out that he liked someone.

"You like a girl," Brady explained, joining Tanner at the front of the pool table.

"And we're gonna help you," Tanner finished.

Seacat, Rascal and the two other surfers formed a line next to Butchy.

"When you meet a girl you like

You should take my advice," the surfer boys sang.

"Girls/Boys like boys/girls like me," Tanner and Coral sang at the same time as Tanner stood on the pool table and Coral stood on a chair.

"Take the lead, she likes when you're in control," Tanner sang.

"Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow," Brady argued.

"Make all the plans," Tanner informed.

"Don't be impolite," Brady added.

"I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like," they both sang.

"A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away," Lela sang after dragging Coral off the chair and into the middle of the room.

"Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?

Pick up the check," Mack suggested.

"No!" Lela screeched, "Bake him a pie!" Thrusting a pie in Coral's face, "I know what boys, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like."

"I know what girls like, you know what I mean?" Brady sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me," the biker girls sang dragging Coral over to sit on Lela's bed.

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me," the surfer guys sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me," the biker girls repeated.

"Like me!" Seacat sang.

"Like me!" CheeChee sang.

"Like me!" Tanner sang.

"Like me!" Lela sang.

"Like me!" Brady sang.

"Like me!" Mack sang.

"Hang with the guys," Seacat started. They boys had formed a square around Butchy and Brady.

"Don't let her know how much you care," Rascal finished.

"Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared," Brady advised.

"You got it wrong!" Tanner cut in.

"No! I got it right!" Brady argued.

"I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like," Brady and Tanner sang.

"Stretched pants," CheeChee sang as she held up a pair of leather trousers against Coral.

"Cute sweater and sweet perfume," Struts added as she held up a red sweater against the surfer and two biker girls spritzed perfume in her face.

"Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!" Mack reassured Coral.

"I keep it loose," Mack continued.

"My outfit is tight!" Lela stated.

"I know what boys, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like," Mack and Lela sang.

I know what girls like, you know what I mean?" Brady and Tanner sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me," the biker girls sang.

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me," the surfer boys sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me," the biker girls repeated.

"Like me!" Rascal sang.

"Like me!" Struts sang.

"Like me!" Tanner sang.

"Like me!" Lela sang.

"Like me!" Brady sang.

"Like me!" Mack sang.

"All the boys they try to woo me," Lela sang, pretending that her hairdryer was some type of 'natural breeze'.

"The more they chase me the more I resist!" Mack continued as Lela turned the hair dryer towards her.

"All the girls they think I'm groovy!" Tanner sang as he and Brady stood on the pool table and pretended to surf.

"There's only one girl that's on my list," Brady sang. But then he thought, did he still have Mack?

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!" Rascal and two surfers sang as a small stage folded out.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!" Struts and two biker girls sang as their small stage unfurled.

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!" The surfer boys sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!" The biker girls sang.

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!" The surfers sang.

"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!" The bikers sang.

"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!" The surfers sang.

"Like me!" Tanner sang.

"Like me!" Lela sang.

"Like me!" Brady sang.

"Like me!" Mack sang.

"Like me!" Butchy sang.

"Like me!" Coral finished.

The surfer boys all gathered around Butchy, as did the biker girls with Coral.

The boys dropped the spare clothes they had in their hands to reveal Butchy with no trace of hair gel in his hair, a Hawaiian print shirt and board shorts. Butchy looked down at himself horrified and stormed out of Big Momma's.

The biker girls dropped the spare clothes to reveal Coral with her hair up in a beehive as tall as CheeChee's held in place with a black flower hair clip, a short, loose white vest with thin black stripes, a red neck scarf, red leather shorts, biker boots and a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

The biker girls all squealed with delight at Coral's new look.

As Coral saw herself she was appalled. Without a second thought she hurried out of the door.

**Wow, that was a long chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Review if you want me to post another chapter.**

**-cherrygorilla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good, it's sort of a filler chapter that will make sense in a future chapter.**

**Anyway on with the (not so good) chapter!**

"Oh no," Lela sighed after Coral stormed out.

"That didn't go to plan," Mack agreed.

"I hope it went better with the boys," Lela said just as they heard the door slam.

All of the biker girls whipped their heads to look at each other. No one moved.

They heard heavy footsteps stamping up the stairs and they saw what appeared to be a surfer storm past Lela's open bedroom door.

Mack looked at Lela, "I don't think it did."

"Butchy?" Lela called, nervous along with the other biker girls. You did not want to be around Butchy when he was in a bad mood.

"Yeah sis?" Butchy called from his room.

"You ok?" Lela asked, she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

Butchy appeared in the door way still dressed like a surfer.

"Does it look like I am?" Butchy snarled. The biker girls had to hold back their laughter at how ridiculous Butchy looked. He stormed back to his room, Lela shut her bedroom door and the biker girls collapsed into fits of girly giggles.

Back at Big Momma's Kiki and Giggles burst through the door.

"Girls, it's guys night! What are you doing here," Rascal complained.

"Sorry guys," Kiki apologised.

"I just left my surfboard wax here," Giggles explained, going over to the table where she had been sat earlier and sure enough a underneath a chair was her surfboard wax.

"Couldn't you have just gotten it in the morning?" Rascal replied.

"No! Someone would have thrown it out with the trash!" Giggles shrieked.

Coral was walking along the beach towards where she was staying when she noticed the light was still on in Big Momma's. She peered through the window and saw Giggles, Kiki, Tanner, Seacat, Brady and Rascal. Looking towards the door she saw two male surfers leave, she was going to say hi but then she remembered what she was wearing.

She could have some fun with this. Being a surfer, Coral loved pranks and spending the day being around Rascal didn't help much.

Tightening the scarf around her neck, popping the collar on her leather jacket and checking her red lipstick in her reflection on the window she strolled over to the door of Big Momma's.

The surfers all had their backs to the door until they heard a loud bang from the doors being thrown open.

"Hey surfers!" Coral yelled with a strong biker accent. They all jumped and spun towards the door.

Coral stood in front of them all, the surfers not noticing who she was. All except one. Tanner smirked when he saw her, it looked like the biker girls had gotten a little too carried away.

"How you feeling?" Tanner asked, the smirk still plastered on his face. The surfers stared at Tanner, a random biker had just burst in on their 'surfers only' time and he was asking her how she was feeling?!

"Right now very angry at some certain biker girls! You?" Coral continued in her biker accent, face to face with Tanner now.

"Trying not to laugh at what's in front of me," Tanner chuckled.

Coral giggled like CheeChee and placed a hand on her hip.

"Is anyone else confused? Or am I the only one?" Kiki interrupted, speaking everyone's minds. The surfers nodded.

"Come on guys," Tanner said as he turned to face them.

"Nope, still don't have a clue what's going on," Rascal stated.

"I have four words for you surfers," Coral drawled as she took a step closer to them.

"I hate biker sleepovers," Coral confessed in her normal accent.

"Coral!" Seacat, Giggles, Rascal, Kiki and Brady exclaimed.

Coral took the black flower out of her hair, threw it on the floor, stamped on it and kicked it across the room, it landing under a table at the back of the room, allowing her golden curls to tumble down her back.

She took off her leather jacket and threw it on a chair.

"Stupid bikers," she mumbled.

Tanner strolled over to her, "well played sis!"

"Stupid biker girls," Coral huffed for the second time.

"Guess your evening wasn't the best," Brady said as he sat down next to her.

"You got that right!" Coral agreed. The surfers decided to leave Big Momma's shortly after.

Tomorrow Brady, Lela, Mack and Tanner were going to have to try a lot harder if they were going to get Butchy and Coral together.

**Wow...*sighs* that was terrible!**

**Well at least I think it was.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-cherrygorilla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I have another chapter.**

**Let me know what you think**

Mack was sat on Lela's bed with her discussing an idea Lela had come up with.

"Lela that's crazy!" Mack whisper-yelled.

"No, it'll work trust me," Lela argued.

Mack sighed, "fine."

"Yay!" Lela hugged Mack, "let's go find Tanner and the rest of the surfers."

Giggles, Coral, Kiki and Rascal were sunbathing on the beach while Tanner, Brady and Seacat were throwing a frisbee.

The waves weren't big enough to surf yet so the surfers were just relaxing and having fun on the beach.

Lela and Mack scurried up to the group of sunbathing surfers.

"Hi guys!" Lela called as her and Mack reached the surfers.

Rascal, Kiki, Coral and Giggles sat up one by one and put on their sunglasses one by one.

"Hey!" Tanner greeted as him, Brady and Seacat strolled over.

"Mack and I have had an idea," Lela explained as her, Mack, Brady, Tanner and Seacat joined the rest of the group sat on the sand.

"What about?" Tanner asked.

"Well," Mack started.

"We're having a shindig tonight at Big Momma's!" Lela squealed, interrupting Mack.

The surfers looked puzzled, "but we have a shindig every night at Big Momma's," Giggles said.

"This one's special though," Mack started.

"How?" Rascal asked, getting suspicious.

"Everyone has to wear fancy clothes," Mack explained.

The surfers just looked more puzzled.

"Like the girls have to wear pretty dresses and the boys have to wear nice jackets," Lela continued to explain.

All of the surfers mouths dropped open. The surfers only ever wore what they could wear on the beach, such as:

Board/Swim shorts

Bikinis

Playsuits and so on… nothing even close to a dress.

Lela saw their expressions, "come on guys it'll be fun."

Still not convinced the surfers faces turned into scowls.

Lela knew that she could get Tanner to agree with anything she wanted, and if Tanner agreed the surfers would have no choice.

"Please Tanner," Lela begged, curling up to him.

Tanner sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, "ok, ok fine."

"Yay!" Lela squealed, jumping up, "you guys go and ask Big Momma if she will let us stay a little bit later than usual tonight."

"Sure, anything else?" Tanner asked, looking lovingly at his girlfriend, he'd do anything for Lela.

"No, I'll just meet you at Big Momma's tonight!" Lela smiled before scurrying off, dragging Mack behind her.

"Wait what did you just agree for us all to do?" Kiki asked, not confused, angry.

"Look guys, it won't be so bad," Tanner said, trying to convince them.

"Yes it will," Seacat argued. Coral nodded.

"There is no way I am wearing a dress!" Giggles shrieked, horrified at the thought, Coral nodded once more in agreement.

"It's not the dress that I'm mad about," Kiki started before she was cut off by Brady.

"Guys," Brady interrupted, "just go talk to Big Momma."

Tanner stood up, dragging Coral with him, Rascal, Giggles and Seacat followed.

Big Momma was working in the kitchen when the surfers entered.

"Hey Big Momma!" Rascal called as the lady looked up.

"Hello there!" She greeted as she came over, "what can I do for you all?"

"Well, Lela is planning a shindig tonight at Big Momma's and was wondering if we could stay a little later than usual?" Tanner explained.

"Of course, why not?" Big Momma smiled, "but! You've got to keep it clean. When I get back tomorrow morning, I want the place spotless!"

"We can do that," Giggles piped up.

"Good, I'll see you later," Big Momma said. The surfers waved goodbye and poured out of Big Momma's back to what they were doing before Lela arrived.

Brady had been thinking while the surfers were in Big Momma's.

When Mack was here with Lela she had been avoiding eye contact with Brady.

Had he imagined it? No, she was definitely trying not to look at him.

Ever since she told him she thought she had made the wrong decision about going to the school with her aunt, things weren't the same between them.

It was much more awkward, and things had never been awkward between them.

A light hand tapped Brady's shoulder, he looked up and saw Coral smiling at him.

"Hello," Coral brightly greeted.

"Hi," Brady replied, plastering a half-hearted smile on his face as he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Coral asked, Brady looked down at the sand.

"You know you can tell me," Coral prompted, still no reply from Brady, they began to take a walk down the beach away from the excitable surfers.

"Brady," Coral said as she stepped in front of him, "I only met you yesterday, we're not that close so I won't judge you about what ever is going on. Now spill it."

Brady thought about it and then motioned for her to sit down, she sat and so did Brady.

"I need your advice," Brady said.

"Well, apparently I'm not very good at that! I tried giving the biker girls advice last night and they practically bit my head off!" Coral scoffed, Brady managed a small smile.

"Look, Mack was supposed to leave and go to a school with her aunt because it is what she thought her mom would have wanted her to do, but she realised that she didn't really want to go to the school, she wanted to stay and surf with me and her grandfather. But the other day, she said she thought she made the wrong choice," Brady explained.

Coral tipped her head to the side.

"The wrong choice about staying with me and her grandfather," Brady clarified, "things haven't been the same between us since."

"Hmm," Coral mumbled, thinking.

Brady sat expectantly, waiting to see if she could help him in any way.

"You know," Coral started, "I think that Mack just needs to be reassured that she's doing the right thing. She's obviously happy with you and her grandfather, she probably was just thinking about her mom and that made her feel guilty," Coral said.

Brady smiled. "You know you're a pretty smart girl," Brady said, admiring her.

"Yeah…but more pretty!" Coral giggled. Brady had heard Tanner say that line about a million times in Wet Side Story and smiled.

"How do I go up to her?" Brady asked.

Coral thought for a moment, "sometimes…all a girl needs is a hug…" Coral trailed off, her expression plummeting and she seemed to droop a little.

"That's perfect!" Brady yelled excitedly. He noticed Coral hadn't responded, then he realised.

"Coral," Brady started, she turned to him, appearing noticeably sadder than before.

"You ok? When was the last time someone hugged you?" Brady asked, Coral looked surprised.

"That's not what's important here. You've got a date to make!" Coral tried pretending to be enthusiastic, desperately trying to change the subject.

The two stood up as Brady shot her a pleading look.

"A long time ago…" Coral half whispered, looking away. Before quickly turning back, a smile on her face as if nothing had happened.

"Good luck Brady!" Coral called as she skipped off towards Giggles and Kiki.

Brady was shocked at the naturally pretty girl's answer, he thought of all the times he had hugged Mack, how many times his parents had hugged him and how he never even thought how special it was.

Coral was more than the happy, care-free surfer she appeared. She wasn't always smiling or bubbly. Unlike most of the characters from Wet Side Story, Coral had a past, and not a pretty one.

**I don't really like this chapter but it hopefully gets more entertaining as the story progresses.**

**Let me know what you think of it though**

**-cherrygorilla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, here's the actual chapter 12!**

**I uploaded chapter 11 again by mistake but don't worry, it's fixed now.**

**Please could you let me know what you think of the story and whether you like it or not.**

**Hopefully it will get better as the story progresses.**

Mack was walking over to Lela's house to get ready for the 'shindig' Lela planned, when she saw a blonde figure running up to her. Before she could even start to process who the figure was, she was swept off her feet by the blonde and encased into a hug by his strong arms.

She softened at his touch and allowed her body to relax as she collapsed against his frame.

"I missed you Brady," Mack whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too Mack," Brady smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to be who your Aunt is, you can do whatever you are happiest with and your mom will be proud of you whatever your choice is," Brady told her.

Mack, only nodded, she wouldn't speak because she knew she couldn't bring herself too.

All that mattered was that she had Brady back, and she now knew she had made the right choice.

Mack and Brady were still outside a few minutes later when Mack heard Lela calling Mack's name from her bedroom window.

"I gotta go," Mack said, reluctantly releasing Brady.

"See you tonight?" Brady called as Mack began to make her way to Lela's front door.

Mack turned around and smiled for the first time since they arrived here a few days ago.

Later at Big Momma's everyone was there having a great time.

Despite Lela explaining to everyone to dress nice none of the boys paid attention, Butchy and Lugnut and the rest of the bikers were still in their usual leather jackets and the surfers were in their usual swim wear style clothing.

The biker girls were wearing dresses though.

CheeChee had on a cream dress and a black belt with a black bow on it. She also wore black leather gloves and high heeled black boots.

Struts was wearing a black dress with a white belt and white gloves. Wearing her usual bright pink heels too.

Lela as usual had on a dress with polka dots. But instead of it being her usual red and white combo it was dark pink with black spots, black high heels and black stud earrings. A pink flower hiding amongst her black waves.

And Mack was wearing a dress with a yellow bodice and a navy and white polka dot skirt a red belt with a bow at her waist. Red sling back sandals and a red bow in her hair.

Each girl having different styles but all looking equally gorgeous.

But Giggles and Coral were no where in sight, Tanner and Rascal walked over to the door and literally had to drag in Giggles and Coral.

Giggles was wearing bright turquoise dress, skimming the knee with flat white shoes and a pretty silver flower clip in her blonde hair.

Coral had a purple dress with a turquoise belt and flats. A ring of pastel pink, purple, peach and turquoise flowers rested upon her head.

Everyone turned to look at them and Lela gasped in delight where as the two surfer girls scowled, they really did not want to be in those dresses.

Butchy couldn't keep his eyes off Coral and Mack noticed this.

"Lela," Mack whispered to the biker as Tanner lead Giggles over to where Seacat, Brady and Kiki were, Rascal doing the same with Coral.

Lela turned to face her friend.

"Look," Mack continued pointing in Butchy's direction, he hadn't moved since Coral had come in, but his eyes had followed her every move.

Lela smiled, but her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. Coral had barely even acknowledged Butchy was there.

"We've got to get them together," Lela pleaded. Her face suddenly lit up, "I have an idea!"

And with that Lela was dragging Mack in the direction of Tanner and Brady.

"Hi," Tanner said as a very excitable Lela approached him.

"You two look gorgeous," Brady complimented, Tanner nodded in agreement, causing Lela to blush and Mack to roll her eyes. Mack wasn't bothered about compliments and Brady knew it, but he continued to give them, just to make her feel special.

Lela lead Tanner and Brady away from the rest of the surfers to explain what she wanted to do.

Coral caught CheeChee looking at Seacat and raised an eyebrow at her, CheeChee noticed this and blushed.

Seacat walked towards the drinks table to get a soda and Coral motioned with her head for CheeChee to go and talk to him.

CheeChee shook her head but Coral just gave her a look as if to say 'go on' and she reluctantly stepped over to the surfer.

"Hi," CheeChee nervously greeted.

"Hi," Seacat answered. Turning back to the soda table.

CheeChee had to think fast because this conversation was going no where.

"So…you surf?" CheeChee mentioned. But was mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question.

Seacat looked confused, "…yeah…do you?"

"No, but Lela says it's really fun so…" CheeChee began but trailed off.

"So you want to learn to surf?" Seacat questioned, really not understanding the biker.

CheeChee nodded shyly and turned her head as she felt herself blushing.

Seacat moved so he was looking straight at the biker, "you've got pretty eyes."

CheeChee's heart fluttered at the compliment and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"On the beach, tomorrow morning?" Seacat asked, not breaking his gaze with the biker.

CheeChee nodded her head vigorously, hope spread across her face.

Seacat smiled at her before walking back over to the surfers.

CheeChee let out a sigh of relief and turned to Coral a beam plastered on her face.

Coral, despite being across the room from her friend winked at her and gave her a discreet thumbs up.

CheeChee smiled and skipped back to the bikers.

Seacat strolled back over to the surfers.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Coral chirped, though she already knew.

"No one," Seacat teased, he knew Coral had been watching him and CheeChee and was not really bothered.

"When and where?" Coral asked.

"Tomorrow, beach," Seacat replied.

"What'cha gonna do?" Coral continued.

"Surfing lessons," Seacat replied with a smirk.

This resulting in a subtle high five from the two.

CheeChee was walking back over to Struts who had her back to her until a light cough from CheeChee let the biker in pink stilettoes know that she was there.

"Hey were did you go?" Struts asked.

"Oh just to get another soda," CheeChee lied, too nervous to tell any of the bikers until her and Seacat were going steady.

Struts didn't question further until…

"Hey, why's no one dancing?" Struts burst out.

"Not sure," CheeChee replied.

The group of surfers who were not too far away from the surfers heard the conversation.

"'Cause there's no music," Coral explained.

"Wait…" Kiki started, sounding worried.

"Why's there no music?" Giggles shrieked, a worried expression taking over her usually happy face as everyone else started panicking.

Next thing Butchy knew he was being pushed up onto the stage as he stood there in front of a microphone as someone else was being pushed onto the stage beside him.

"What gives sis?" Butchy protested as Lela and Brady propelled Butchy towards the stage. Neither replied but just smiled at each other as they saw Mack and Tanner doing the same with Coral.

"Tanner!" Coral cried as he was marching his sister towards the stage.

Before Butchy and Coral knew what was happening, they were stood on he stage next to each other.

"Tanner you know I can't do this. I can't sing!" Coral hissed to her brother as he began to walk away.

"You can do this," Tanner reassured her, not waiting for a reply he hurried over to the jukebox where Lela and Brady were choosing a song, Mack close on his heels.

"What was that all about?" Mack asked, referring to Coral.

"What was what about?" Lela questioned with a smile. She looked up to the stage and saw Coral trembling, Butchy was sneaking looks at her from out of the corner of his eye and was starting to look worried.

"What's wrong with Coral?" Lela continued, growing anxious.

"A while ago," Tanner started, "someone, who I won't name, told Coral she couldn't sing, she believed it and has refused to sing since," Tanner explained.

Mack frowned, "why would she let anyone tell her what she can and can't do?"

"Who you guys talking about?" Brady asked, while Mack, Lela and Tanner had been discussing Coral's inability to sing, Brady had already chosen a song.

The intro began to play and Mack, Lela and Tanner began to panic.

"Brady!" Lela whisper-shouted.

"What's wrong? What's the problem with the song?" Brady asked, puzzled by their reaction to the song he'd chosen.

"Coral can't sing!" Mack whisper-shrieked.

"Why not?" Brady asked as Lela and Tanner began banging the jukebox, trying to get it to turn off.

Mack gave up with a sigh and turned to the stage as Butchy began to sing.

**So Mack and Brady got back together.**

**I'm sorry that part wasn't very well written but I couldn't really think of anything else and they are a hard couple to write about for me.**

**What do think will happen next?**

**Let me know and also I will review as soon as I can after the next review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-cherrygorilla**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

**I know I said I'd update after I got a review but this chapter is not very long.**

**Plus, the story will start getting a bit more interesting in the next few chapters.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far**

Butchy: "Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

Coral took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

Coral: "I never believed in"

Butchy turned his head to look at the surfer next to him when he heard Coral's voice.

Coral: "what I couldn't see

I never opened my heart"

Butchy "oh"

Coral: "to all the possibilities

Ooh"

Tanner, Lela and Brady joined Mack, all their mouths slightly open in shock.

Both: "I know"

Coral: "That something has changed"

Both: "Never felt this way"

Coral: "And right here tonight"

Both: "this could be the start of something new"

Coral: "it feels so right"

Both: "to be here with you, oh

And now looking in your eyes"

Coral: "I feel in my heart"

Both: "The start of something new"

Butchy: "oh, yeah"

Neither had looked at each other yet, just looking straight ahead.

Too nervous to even think about who it was next to them.

Butchy: "Now who'd have ever thought that…oh"

People were starting to notice the pair on stage and began to watch them.

Both "we'd both be here tonight"

Butchy: "oh"

Coral: "Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter"

Coral was beginning to loosen up and enjoy herself now.

Butchy: "Brighter, brighter"

Coral: "Oh, with you by my side"

Butchy: "By my side"

As the song was progressing, both of them were starting to sing to each other rather than just singing.

Both: "I know…that something has changed

Never felt this way"

Coral: "Oh I know it for real"

Both: "This could be the

Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of somethin' new"

Surfers and bikers alike were enjoying the performance and this made Butchy and Coral relax a lot more.  
Butchy: "I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah"  
Both: "I didn't know it before"  
Gabriella: "But now it's easy to see"  
Both: "Ohhhhh"

Both voices filled the beach café, as everyone began to cheer.  
Both: "It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
Butchy: "So right... oh"

Coral: "To be here with you... oh"  
Both: "And now..."  
Coral: "Lookin' in your eyes"  
Butchy: "Lookin' in your eyes"  
Coral: "I feel in my heart"  
Butchy: "Feel in my heart"  
Coral: "The start of somethin' new"  
Butchy: "The start of somethin' new"  
Coral: "The start of somethin' new"  
Butchy: "Somethin' new"

Both of them finished the song facing eachother, looking into each other's eyes.

Everyone began to cheer but before they got to say a word to each other, Lela grabbed Coral by the hand and dragged her off the stage in excitement.

"That was…" Butchy began but Coral was by now out of sight and out of ear shot.

Butchy couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was glad it had.

**Yeah, I know it wasn't that interesting but don't worry it will get better.**

**Review for an update**

**-cherrygorilla**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

**Hopefully this one is better than the last one.**

After that Coral went back over to the surfers and Butchy stayed with the bikers.

The music continued to play as the night wore on.

The surfers were preparing to leave when a slow piece of music began to play, the surfers ran off to find partners to dance with while Coral was left alone until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Butchy had been sneaking glances at Coral all night, trying to pluck up the confidence to talk to the bubbly, happy-go-lucky surfer he was madly in love with. This is ridiculous, Butchy thought to himself, he was the leader of the Rodents, the big, bad biker, he shouldn't be nervous to talk to surfer, I repeat, a SURFER! Lela, being the romantic girl she is, decided to play a slow song to try and stop the surfers from leaving.

All of the biker boys went off to find a girl to dance with while the surfer boys did the same, in all the mayhem a surfer boy began to approach Coral, obviously wanting to ask her to dance.

Butchy was not going to let the gorgeous girl he'd fallen so hard for dance with some surfer. And with that Butchy was on his feet and marching towards Coral, the surfer saw him and decided to back down. But as he got closer, Butchy began to feel nervous again. He knew he had to do this or she would never knew he liked her.

Before even thinking he tapped the tanned shoulder of his true love.

Coral turned around, a smile blooming on her face as she saw who was now in front of her.

"Hello," Coral greeted, looking at Butchy expectantly.

Butchy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, Coral was growing more puzzled by the second.

The biker noticed her expression and began to walk away, it was hopeless, he'd never even get to talk to the girl he liked if he carried on making a fool of himself like he just did.

A delicate hand touched his shoulder and spun him around, "Did you wanna ask me to dance?"

Butchy pulled his gaze away from hers and began to stare at the floor, "No, why would I do that? I can't even dance."

Butchy had never really confessed this to anyone before, he took part in the biker dance numbers but that wasn't really dancing, just steps he'd grown to know. He had no rhythm and his feet just wouldn't go where they were supposed to.

"Everyone can dance," Coral spoke as the intro to the music stopped and the main part of the music began.

Coral: "Take my hand" She sang to Butchy, he did as he was told, his dark wood eyes glistening as he heard her voice.

Coral: "Take a breath" Coral continued, again Butchy followed her instructions.

Coral: "Pull me close" Butchy blushed a little as he did just that.

Coral: "And take one step" Coral continued to instruct.

Though as Butchy stepped forward he trod on Coral's foot, embarrassment flooding over him and his eyes darted towards the floor, his head not far behind.

Coral: "Keep your eyes, locked on mine" Coral tilted Butchy's chin up, their eyes locking once again. Butchy was surprised that she wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed that he had basically crushed all of her toes.

Coral: "And let the music be your guide" Butchy now feeling somewhat less nervous began to dance again.

Not knowing whether it was the fact that he now had developed incredibly skilled dancing abilities or if it was just being around Coral, but Butchy and Coral were waltzing in and out of the pairs of dancing bikers and surfers.

Butchy: "Won't you promise me (Coral: now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)"

Butchy: "We'll keep dancing (Coral: to keep dancing)

Butchy & Coral: "Wherever we go next"

Butchy was growing more confident by the second as he twirled Coral in and out of the crowd of dancers, both picking up speed unlike the other dancers who just kept at the same, slow pace.

Butchy & Coral: "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better"

Coral: "So can I have this dance (Butchy: can I have this dance)

Butchy & Coral: "Can I have this dance"

The two looked into eachother's eyes as they came to a stop and Butchy led Coral out the doors of Big Momma's and onto the beach.

Butchy looked over at Coral who was smiling out to the ocean in front of them, now they were away from the others he could truly be himself around Coral.

Butchy: "Take my hand" Coral did.

Butchy: "I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me" Butchy spun Coral around as he sang the line.

Butchy: "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall" Butchy dipped Coral.

Butchy: "You know I'll catch you through it all" Butchy slowly brought Coral back to her feet and they began dancing, once more, along the sandy beach.

Butchy: "And you can't keep us apart (Coral: even a thousand miles, couldn't keep us apart)"

Butchy: "'Cause my heart is (Coral: cause my heart is)"

Butchy & Coral: "Wherever you are"

Both now dancing along the beach, bouncing and stepping in time to the music.

Butchy & Coral: "It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better"

Coral: "So can I have this dance"

Butchy: "Can I have this dance"

Butchy & Coral: "Can I have this dance"

Coral and Butchy danced around to the back of Big Momma's, just as they were disappearing around the corner, Mack, Brady, Lela and Tanner burst out of the doors and scanned the beach in front of them.

"They're not here," Mack whispered.

"Maybe they went round back?" Tanner suggested.

"Lets go!" Lela squealed grabbing Tanner's hand, beginning to lead him towards the back of Big Momma's.

But Brady stopped them, "you can't just interrupt them!"

"Why not?" Lela questioned, clearly not understanding that Butchy and Coral might want to spend time alone, just the two of them.

Brady sighed and Lela hurried off, Tanner, Mack and Brady not far behind.

Coral: "Oh, no mountain's too high enough"

Butchy & Coral: "Ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not

Our dance won't stop"

Coral: "Let it rain"

Butchy & Coral: "Let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for"

Lela, Tanner, Mack and Brady had by this point made it around to back of Big Momma's and were hiding behind some surf boards on the porch.

All watching Butchy and Coral, fascinated yet delighted at the same time.

Butchy and Coral hadn't noticed that they were there though and still thought that they were alone.

Butchy & Coral: "You know I believe" Butchy and Coral taking a step closer to one another, their foreheads just touching.

Butchy & Coral: "That we were meant to be"Butchy then put his arms around Coral's waist, Coral leant back as they both began to spin in circles.

A clap of thunder could be heard as the rain drops began to fall around the couple as they began to dance once more.

Butchy & Coral: "Oh, It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (Coral: "Like you")

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (Coral: "Way we do")

And with every step together

We just keep on getting' better"

Coral: "So can I have this dance"

Butchy: "Can I have this dance"

Butchy & Coral: "Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance" Both of them just inches away from each other again.

As the song ended Butchy finally noticed it was raining and took off his leather vest using it as a for of shelter for both him and Coral as they ran to the safety of the porch of Big Momma's. Right where Lela, Tanner, Mack and Brady were hiding.

**Well, that's the chapter.**

**Let me know what you think will happen next and whether you liked it or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

**I just got back from the dentist and I got a tooth pulled out so my mouth is really numb.**

**So I decided to update to cheer myself up!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Mack, along with Tanner, Lela and Brady prayed that they would just walk straight past them.

But all hope was lost when Lela sneezed.

Coral and Butchy whipped their heads in opposite directions, looking for the person that sneezed.

Luckily, they didn't find the four crouching friends behind a cluster of surfboards and they walked back inside.

Once Butchy and Coral were out of sight Lela jumped out from behind the surf board she was hiding behind.

"Did you see that?" She squealed excitedly, doing a little hop of delight as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, I guess they really do like each other," Mack admitted.

"I can't wait to go talk to Butchy!" Lela babbled, beginnning to walk into Big Momma's.

Before Mack caught her arm, "You can't go and talk to him about what just happened!" Mack hissed.

"Why not?" Lela and Tanner said at the same time, identical confused expressions on their faces.

Mack rolled her eyes, "because they don't know we were there. We were hiding remember…"

"Oh," Lela said, all of her excitement had disappeared after coming to the realisation she couldn't finally have a romantic conversation with her brother.

Back inside Big Momma's Coral found Seacat inside and the two of them walked over to where Lugnut, CheeChee, Struts and, now Butchy, stood.

On the way over they were joined by Rascal and Giggles.

"Hey, you'se leavin'?" Lugnut asked the surfers in front of him.

"Yeah," Seacat began, "look, Big Momma said we have to keep the place clean and since we're leaving we're trusting you…"

Struts cut Seacat off, "yeah, yeah yeah, sure, we'll do that!"

Seacat puzzled by the biker's sudden outburst, "alright…" The surfers walked away once the bikers started talking to one another again.

"Don't forget!" Giggles called over her shoulder.

As the surfers left Big Momma's the rain continued to fall and screeches could be heard as the surfers ran along the beach or up to the road where their houses were. Tanner, Lela, Mack and Brady were still talking on the porch of Big Momma's when Seacat ran around the edge to greet them.

"Tanner, Brady you coming?" Seacat yelled over the shrieking surfers and the pounding rain.

"Yeah," Tanner shouted, "bye Lela!"

He hugged Lela before running over to Seacat.

"Are we still meeting on the beach tomorrow?" Lela called to her boyfriend as she walked back into Big Momma's.

"Yeah I'll meet you tomorrow morning!" Tanner called back.

"Brady you coming?" Rascal yelled as he had now joined Tanner and Seacat.

"Brady I need to talk to you," Mack hissed under her breath.

"Just give me a minute!" Brady answered.

"Cool we'll wait by the cars!" Seacat yelled as the three surfers ran off.

Brady turned to Mack, "what?"

"Did you see what happened?" Mack hissed, clearly freaking out.

"Yeah, it started raining," Brady stated, not understanding what Mack was trying to get at.

"Yes and what happens when it rains?" Mack asked, trying to get Brady to understand.

"You get wet," Brady continued.

"But what happens to Wet Side Story characters when they get wet?" Mack pressed.

"Their hair stays dry…what are you getting at?" Brady said, growing even more confused.

Mack turned Brady around to face the beach as Giggles, Kiki and Coral ran along the beach in front of them.

"Wait…" Brady said, noticing that something wasn't right.

Mack looked at him expectantly waiting for him to realise what she had the minute it started raining.

"Coral's hair's wet!" Brady screeched.

"Shhhh!" Mack hissed covering his mouth with her hand.

"But if her hair gets wet then…" Brady started.

"She's not part of the movie," Mack finished for him.

"We gotta make her part of the movie. If we don't," Brady began but was cut off by Mack.

"We will," Mack said firmly.

"Ok...how are we gonna do that?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way," Mack replied, trying to convince Brady even though she wasn't even convinced herself.

Brady nodded his head as a shout broke their silence.

"Brady you done yet?" Tanner yelled, from where the cars were parked.

"Yeah!" Brady answered, "see you tomorrow!"

Mack smiled as Brady ran off towards the surfers, he truly was happy here.

Mack then remembered the bikers and headed back into Big Momma's.

A lot later, Lela opened the front door of her and Butchy's house, she lead Mack upstairs to her bedroom, as Mack was staying the night.

Butchy trudged along behind them and up to his room where on his bed he saw a neatly folded paper aeroplane.

He cautiously approached the paper plane as a breeze swept around the room, that was when Butchy noticed he'd left the window open.

Someone's paper plane had flown in through his window by mistake, Butchy convinced himself as he picked it up to throw in the waste paper basket.

But something thin and black caught his eye from inside the folds of paper.

Now curious he unfolded the paper aeroplane and his eyes lingered on the neatly looped handwriting.

The note read:

_Maybe this could be the start of something new…_

_Coral xxx_

**Let me know what you think of this chapter please.**

**It really does make my day if you review.**

**Also, when would you next like me to update?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

**Please review! It really does mean the world!**

Brady was crammed in a car with a hanful of surfers heading to the beach.

Rascal was driving with about fifteen other surfers in the car.

As they began to get closer to the beach they began to hear singing voices and saw Giggles being thrown in the air.

Surfers: "Blue sky…

Gentle breeze…

What a day!"

The car turned a corner and Brady could now see the beach and the rest of the surfers jump up in the air as Giggles whipped her head around at the front of the group.

Surfers: "Sunshine and sweet harmonies…

Time to play.

No more…complications.

From now on just…

Good vibrations!"

The surfers were doing flips and have a great time just having fun as Rascal honked the horn, jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door, allowing the surfers pour out.

As Tanner got out of the car last, Coral, who had already been at the beach ran up to him.

Both of them looked forwards into the distance as Tanner put his hands on his hips and Coral tossed her hair over her shoulder, surfers swooned at the perfect twins from down on the beach, not that Coral and Tanner noticed. Coral then grabbed Tanner's arms and ran down to the beach dragging Tanner behind her.

Tanner and Coral: "On my way…

Feelin' fine.

I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine.

I can hardly wait

To cause a commotion."

Tanner and Coral were singing the lead with Giggles, Kiki, Rascal, Seacat, Brady and a couple of others dancing behind them. The girls swooning over Tanner every so often and the boys doing the same for Coral, none of them meaning it, just goofing off for fun. Everyone knew Tanner liked Lela anyways.

Tanner and Coral: "C'mon, everyone!

Jump into the ocean!"

Tanner and Coral grabbed a surfboard each and began to run towards the ocean.

Tanner and Coral: "Flyin' high…

Just outta reach.

No ands, ifs, buts!

We're nuts for the beach!"

Surfers: "Surf, surf! (whoooo!)

Surf, surf crazy!

(Surf, surf, surf! Surf, surf crazy!)

Ride the perfect wave!

Say 'hi' to the sky!

(Ride the perfect wave right to the sky!)

Surf, sun, sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summer's on,

And we've gone

Surf, surf crazy!"

Tanner and Coral spun around and ended up facing each other while the surfer girls jumped into the surfer boy's arms.

Seacat and Coral: "The radio blasts

And here's the plan.

We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan."

Seacat and Coral knelt on the sand and sung while a group of girl surfers danced whilst sunbathing in front of them.

Giggles and Kiki: "We can hardly wait

To show our devotion

Here we go again

Into the ocean!"

Giggles and Kiki performed a short routine featuring two other surfer girls and some rubber rings.

Tanner: "Now's the time,

So here's the speech:

No rules at all,

Have a ball at the beach!"

Tanner appeared in front of the surfer girls and successfully caught a beachball before Coral threw one at him and jumped on his back.

Surfer boys: "Surf, surf! (whoooo!)

Surf, surf crazy!

(Surf, surf, surf! Surf, surf crazy!)

Ride the perfect wave!

Say 'hi' to the sky!

(Ride the perfect wave right to the sky)"

Tanner, Seacat, Rascal, Brady and the remainder of the surfer boys danced around with beach balls whilst singing along to the music.

Surfers: Surf, sun, sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summer's on,

And we've gone

Surf, surf crazy!"

With Giggles on Tanner's shoulders.

Kiki on Seacat's shoulders.

Coral on Brady's shoulders and and handful of other surfer girls on surfer boy's shoulders.

They danced and sung to the music before the girls nearly fell off the boy's shoulders but jumped off just in time.

Giggles smiled brightly at Tanner and Coral did the same with Brady before they joined the rest of the surfers who had formed a line in front of the water.

Surfers: "Burgers hot,

Water warm.

A cool seaside bash!

Catch a wave!

Turn it up!

Make a splash!

Make a splash!

Make a splash!"

Rascal, who was at the end of the line which the bucket of water was being passed down, threw the contents of the bucket all over an unsuspecting surfer.

Surfers: "Crazy!"

The surfers they appeared behind a limbo stick doing jazz hands, while Tanner ducked under it.

Tanner: "I'm Tanner!"

Seacat was next.

Seacat: "Seacat!"

Seacat tipped his hat.

Giggles: "Giggles!"

Giggles shook the fringe on her bikini.

Rascal: "Rascal!"

Rascal…who knows what he did.

Coral: "Coral!"

Coral straightened her flower headband.

Kiki: "Kiki!"

Kiki flipped her head to the side.

Brady: "Brady!"

Brady flung his hands out to the side.

The surfers holding the limbo stick looked around.

Limbo stick holders: "Where's Mack?"

Not caring what the confused surfers were saying Seacat and Tanner jumped in front of them holding a beach towel.

Surfers: "Cowabunga attack!"

A dance with surfboards followed shortly after.

Surfers: "Surf, surf! (whoooo!)

Surf, surf crazy! (surf, surf, surf! Surf, surf crazy!)

Ride the perfect wave!

Say 'hi' to the sky!

(Ride the perfect wave right to the sky)"

The surfers were now doing a group dance, each surfer on their own surfboard.

Surfers: "Surf, sun, sand!

It's a bikini wonderland!

Summer's on, and we've gone…

Summer's on, and we've gone…

Summer's on, and we've gone…"

A few surfers had grabbed their surfboards and formed a singled file line, each one swerving out in turn.

Tanner: "Surf, surf crazy!"

Tanner being the last ran forward, performed a forward roll onto his surfboard while Coral, who was next to him, cartwheeled onto hers.

All the surfers ended by falling backwards onto their surfboard laid on the sand behind them.

But oh no, it wasn't over yet, the surfers once again sat up placed their sunglasses on the bridge of their nose and collapsed back onto their surfboards, finally completing the song.

The surfers had been sunbathing for a while now, just talking, laughing and chilling when Giggles sat bolt upright, hitting Coral on the arm in the prosess.

"Woah there!" Coral exclaimed sitting up, rubbing the spot Giggles hit.

"What's up?" Brady asked also sitting up followed by Tanner, Seacat and Rascal.

"Do you think we should check on Big Momma's?" Giggles asked nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Rascal replied.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling…" Giggles trailed off.

"Well if it makes you happy," Seacat stood up, offering his hand to help the usually perky surfer to her feet.

"Anyone else coming?" Seacat asked as he turned to the small group of surfers.

Rascal stood up, followed by Tanner who yanked Coral up in the process.

"Kiki, you comin'?" Coral asked.

"Nah, I'll catch some rays," she replied putting her sunglasses back on and laying down on her beach towel.

"Brady?" Tanner said.

"No, I'm gonna go hang with Mack," Brady answered.

"Ok, lets go," Seacat said, turning towards Big Momma's.

Rascal, Tanner, Giggles and Coral all followed him as Brady walked in the opposite direction to find Mack.

The doors to Big Momma's creaked open as the five surfers walked in.

Not expecting what they saw they stopped dead in their tracks, each of their eyes widening in horror.

**Oooooh cliffhanger! Let me know what you think happened in Big Momma's.**

**This chapter was quite long as I thought that just the song was a little boring.**

**So, I added the start of chapter 17 in on the end.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, here's the next chapter!**

**I got a few more reviews last chapter and I was so grateful!**

**You don't know how much it means to me!**

The doors to Big Momma's creaked open as the five surfers walked in.

Not expecting what they saw they stopped dead in their tracks, each of their eyes widening in horror.

Metallic streamers strewn across the floor, plastic cups and paper napkins littered the ground.

A strand of crumpled paper lanterns snaked across the floorboards and a pool of shattered glass laid in the centre of the room.

A table was tipped over and quite a few chairs were laid on their sides.

Big Momma's looked as if a bomb had hit it.

"What happened?" Rascal asked, speaking everyone's minds.

"I'd like to know the same thing," a stern voice sounded from behind them.

The surfers turned around to see an angry Big Momma behind them.

"Big Momma, it's not our fault," Giggles started before Tanner cut in.

"It was clean when we," Tanner tried to explain but Big Momma interuppted.

"I don't need excuses, I told you to keep the place clean. And it's not," Big Mommas snapped, clearly irritated with the surfers.

"So," Big Momma continued, "you have to deal with the consequences."

"That are…?" Seacat said, knowing he was pushing it.

Big Momma glared at him, before handing Coral, who was stood next to him, her apron.

Coral looked puzzled as she looked from the apron to Big Momma.

"I'm taking a break," Big Momma stated, the surfers not catching on.

"We all are," Big Momma signalled to the staff who walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Tanner said, shocked.

"But, who's going to run this place?" Rascal asked.

"You five are," Big Momma snapped again, her stern tone echoing around the building.

The five surfers mouths dropped at the same time.

And with that Big Momma and the staff walked out.

"But…huh?" Coral breathed.

"Look guys, we can't help what just happened but it looks like we have to work at Big Mommas," Tanner explained.

"But," Rascal started before Tanner cut him off once again.

"Lets just sort out what everyone's gonna do," Tanner continued.

"I know what I wanna do," Coral growled, clearly angry.

Rascal rested a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.

"Lets just sort out what everyone's gonna do," Tanner continued.

"I know what I wanna do," Coral growled, clearly angry more.

Rascal rested a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down.

"Fine, who wants to cook?" Seacat asked.

No one raised their hand for a few seconds before Tanner piped up.

"Coral can cook!"

"Shut up Tanner!" Coral hissed obviously not wantin to cook at all.

"She's really good!" Tanner added, trying to sugar coat the fact she clearly did not want to cook a thing.

"That settles it then, Coral's the cook," Seacat confirmed, Coral groaned and gave Tanner a look, clearly annoyed.

"Who wants to be a waiter?" Rascal asked.

Tanner raised his hand yanking Giggles' and Seacat's up too.

"Cool, you three can be waiters," Rascal again confirmed.

"And that leaves Rascal to be the cleaner!" Giggles chirped glad it was him and not her.

"What!?" Rascal shrieked.

"Relax dude," Coral said sarcastically, now it was her turn to put her hand on his shoulder, Rascal shot an unimpressed look at the smirking surfer.

"Everyone sorted?" Tanner asked, the surfers reluctantly nodded.

"Cool! See ya!" Tanner called, rushing out of the door

"Dude!" Coral exclaimed, frustrated that her brother was ditching them after what had been sprung on them.

But Tanner was already out of the door and running down the beach.

"Those bikers had better watch their backs," Seacat snarled.

"I'm gonna turn those Rodents into road kill!" Coral agreed, clenching her fists.

"They obviously did this on purpose!" Giggles agreed.

"So they've gotta learn not to mess with us again!" Rascal continued.

In Tanner's head, he came to the conclusion he was not going to mention anything to Lela, praying that the others back at Big Momma's wouldn't make a scene.

**There's the chapter, let me know what you think.**

**It means so much that you read my story, so thank you!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of it.**

**Update: I am obsessed with Gary Barlow's new song Let Me Go.**

**If you haven't already heard it, go and listen to it!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Later on in the day, around noon.

The bikers made their signature entrance before CheeChee sauntered over to the jukebox, placed a coin in the slot and kicked the machine, causing the music to play.

Butchy and Lugnut, along with a few other male bikers walked forwards clicking their fingers and started to sing and dance.

Butchy: "You better run, run, run!

Here we come!

Revvin' our engines under the sun.

You're cruisin'… for a bruisin'!

Whoooo!

Keepin' it cool,

Smooth and steady.

Slicked back hair!

Man, things are gettin' heavy.

You're cruisin'… for a bruisin'!

Two wheels and an open road.

Wrapped in leather,

Ready to go!"

Two biker girls slid Butchy's leather vest on for him while the biker boys each began to dance with a chair each.

Butchy: "Don't stop, stop the music!

We ride fast, like a bullet.

We do anything we want, anytime we want!

Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!

We just ride, ride, ride all day!

We're not gonna live any other way!"

With that Butchy and the rest of the bikers jumped off their chairs while Rascal and Seacat gathered them up, dragging them across the dance floor.

Butchy kicked his away but Seacat caught it and marched off, the chairs in tow, placing them back where they belonged.

CheeChee was next and she was sat on the stairs with Struts and the other two biker girls, since Lela wasn't here CheeChee was filling in for her.

CheeChee: "Bubblegum, cherry pop

Go to the hop

Hangin' with the bikers

Cause' their friends are so hot

While they're cruisin', for some brusin'"

CheeChee, Struts and the others all threw their nail files behind them, only to be retrieved by Giggles who scowled at the oblivious biker girls.

Brady joined in once again, to the surfers dismay.

Brady: "I went to the drive in and what did I see?

A hundred little betties all starin' at me!

I was cruisin' for some lovin'!"

This time, no one kissed Brady though.

Brady: "I got these two wheels and an open road

Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah!

We just ride, ride, ride all day!

We're not gonna live any other way

Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!"

After the bikers finished their group dance part, Brady wandered over to the drinks counter.

Brady: "1, 2, a 1 2 3!"

5 biker's popped up one by one.

Brady: "A who, who, who's ridin' with me?

I got a gang full of bruisers, all cuisin' with me!

And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the streets"

Brady and the other five bikers we're sliding bottles of soda up and down the counter before they all slid them to the end, waiting for them to fall and smash.

However Coral ran and caught each one strategically in her arms, glaring at the bikers as they ran past her without a care in the world.

Bikers: "Ahh"

Rascal walked past the juke box and smacked it in annoyance and it stopped only to be hit by a biker so it would start playing again.

Brady: "Don't stop, stop the music!

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah!

We just ride, ride, ride all day!

We're not gonna live any other way

No, we're not gonna live any other way!

Oh, no we're not gonna live any other way!

Ooooh!"

The bikers all ran off in different directions as the music ended.

Butchy, Lugnut, Struts and CheeChee all ran over to their usual booth, scanning Big Momma's as they sat down.

They notcied that Brady was sat down once again at a table with Kiki and some other surfers.

But Seacat, Rascal, Giggles and Coral weren't with them. So where were they?

The bikers knew that Tanner was with Lela but had no clue as to where the others were until a figure approached their table.

"Can I get you anything?" Giggles asked in a flat tone. Avoiding eye contact with the bikers at all costs.

"Giggles, what are you doing?" Struts demanded, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

Giggles sighed and continued looking at her notebook she was to take the bikers' order down on.

"May I please take your order?" Giggles drawled again.

"What? No we," Lugnut started but was cut off by Giggles walking away.

If the bikers weren't ordering she had more important things to do.

CheeChee furrowed her brows, oddly, not being as loud and proud as she usually was.

Struts motioned for Seacat to come over, as the curly-haired, hat-wearing surfer with a big heart walked over, CheeChee flinched inside.

After confessing about her crush on Seacat to Coral and plucking up the courage to talk to him, Seacat had asked her on a date.

Just thinking about it made her heart flutter!

She had waited on the beach all morning, just expecting that smiling surfer that made her heart melt to appear.

But as the hours passed she stayed, waiting, but Seacat never showed up.

Her fragile heart had been ripped out and stamped on, well it felt that way.

"What can I get you?" Seacat asked in the same expressionless tone Giggles had used before.

"An explanation," Butchy requested, deadly serious.

"Funny, but do you want to order," Seacat retorted sarcastically, focusing on the notebook in his hands.

"No!" Butchy shouted, but not a loud shout, more of a frustrated one.

Then, just like Giggles had, Seacat walked away.

Butchy groaned and scanned the beach café for Rascal and Coral.

He saw Rascal cleaning an empty table and Coral in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to someone's plate of food.

'So Coral cooks?' Butchy thought to himself.

He found himslef staring at the way the glow of the lights reflected off her perfect golden curls.

But like Giggles, Seacat and Rascal, her face was practically the opposite of happy.

"Why is no one talkin' to us?" CheeChee squeaked.

"No idea, but I know how we can get them to," Butchy said, a smirk spreading across his face.

He grabbed a half empty glass of water from a table full of bikers behind him and poured the contents onto the floor just as Giggles was walking past, a tray of food in her hands.

Her white boot skidded along the water, causing her to lose her balance, her other foot to slip and for her body to crash to the floor.

The tray of food flew up in the air as she fell and spilled the food all over the floor.

Rascal and Seacat quickly rushed up to her, helping her to her feet as Coral leaned over the serving counter after watching the whole ordeal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seacat asked, aiming the question at Butchy, Lugnut, Struts and CheeChee.

"Whatchya talkin' about?" Struts shot back, nochalontley chewing her gum.

"Why'd you do that?" Rascal questioned further, helping Seacat get Giggles back on her feet.

"We didn't do nothin'," Butchy lied, quite convincingly actually.

"Uh, that's a lie!" Coral stated, marching around from behind the counter and over towards the biker's table.

"How would you know Little Miss Sunshine?" Lugnut spat.

"Cause I saw you," Coral explained.

"Look we didn't do anything," Butchy repeated.

"You keep trying to tell yourself that," Coral retorted, an edge of sarcasm to her voice.

"Well we had a reason," CheeChee interuppted.

"And what's that?" Giggles snarled, brushing herself down.

"Well, none of you were talkin' to us?" Struts answered.

"So you think that's an excuse to trip someone up?" Rascal asked, guilting the bikers into silence.

"Dumb bikers," Coral muttered as her Seacat, Giggles and Rascal turned and walked away.

"They think they're so much better at us," Seacat agreed, keeping his voice quiet, but not quiet enough for the bikers not to hear.

"At everything," Giggles chipped in.

The bikers were furious, Butchy in particular.

How dare those stupid surfers talk about them like that.

"Oh, we are," Butchy mumbled.

"Yeah," Lugnut copied.

"And we're gonna show 'em!" Butchy said as music started to play and the bikers followed the surfers into the middle of the room.

A dance battle brewing.

**Thank you for reading!**

**You don't know how much it means to me!**

**If you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen next, leave a review of PM me.**

**(I always reply :D)**

**Thanks again!**

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
